A Game Of GoFish
by kinllover
Summary: An innocent game of go fish is played and ends up being spin the bottle. Zelda and Snake try and hook up Link and Ike will all go as plan or will Peach bust them. Warning yaoi obviously Link and Ike are dudes :-
1. Chapter 1

An Innocent Game of Go-Fish Turns Not So Innocent

It was another one of the more boring hot summer days at the smash mansion, were it was to hot to do anything at all. Zelda, Peach, Mario, Link, Marth, Samus, Ike, and Snake, were sitting in one of the few lacking air conditioned lounges that wasn't being used. Zelda and Peach were both furiously fanning themselves with fans, while Link and Ike were both chugging down iced teas to quench the worsening dryness of their throats. They were talking about the previous and coming matches when Snake cleared his throat loudly, everyone slowly stopped talking "I don't know about you guys but I'm bored" he said everyone agreed quietly "What do you suppose we do then?" Samus asked taking off her helmet beads of sweat sliding down her face. "It's not like we can practice its way to hot to do that" Ike said setting his ice tea on the table. "We-a could-a play-a a card game-a" Mario suggested taking off his hat and wiping his forehead free from sweat. "Huh?" Link asked quizzically he had never heard of a card game. "Oh what a great idea!" Peach said, running to her purse.

"I think I have a deck in here somewhere," she started furiously digging through he small purse. She came back with a small pink deck of cards. She sat back down at the table and opened it up. "What should we play?" she asked starting to shuffle the cards. Link was looking at what Peach was doing with a huge question on his face. _What was she doing_ he thought.

"Well," Samus said breaking Link's train of thought. "Since some people have never even heard of a deck of cards" hinting over to Link, "I think we should start with something easy and work from there." She finished Link could feel his already flustered face blush from a slight red to a deeper red. "Lets-a play-a a go-a fish" Mario again suggested "Ok." Peach said after everyone murmured in agreement and started dealing out seven cards. Link awkwardly picked up his cards he had a seven with a heart on the top left corner, a 6 again with a heart on top two kings one with a pointy thing on the top and the other with a flower, a one with another flower a two with a diamond and one with a letter A in the middle with a big heart around it. He looked over at Zelda who sat next to him she had her eye brows knit up from concentrating on what they could mean. He shifted his glance over to Ike who too had no idea how to play. Link then looked around the table Marth and Samus both were shifting around their cards Marth had a huge smirk on his lips obviously about ready to destroy everyone and Samus breathed heavily not pleased with how her hand was dealt. Snake had his cards ready in one hand and had started a cigarette with the other.

"Ok" Peach said again, after she to had shuffled her hand how she wanted it "The object of the game is get the most number of matches, you make matches by matching two of your cards that look a like for example," she paused for a breath and started fanning herself with her free hand again "Say you have two sevens one with a spade." She said dropping one that looked like Link's king from her hand "and another of clubs" dropping another seven this one with the flower on it." She finished while putting the two sevens in a pile and shuffled them again. She continued on how to play Link was confused but she stated that after a while that he will get the hang of it. She started "Samus do you have by chance a six" Peach said sweetly. Samus looked at her cards quickly and shook her head

"Nope go fish" Peach looked at her sadly and picked up a card. The game continued and Marth ended up winning by a landslide. Sure enough after a while Link got the hang of it and he to won a game. Then it pretty much ended up as a death match between Marth, Samus and Zelda to see who could get the most matches and soon everyone lost interest in the game. As Samus promised as the three started to get how to play the different card games they got harder. They played crazy 8's, and B.S. which Link sucked at horribly since he was such a bad liar and most of them could see right through him. They played rummy and poker and eventually they got tired of playing cards altogether.

* * *

><p>It had gone long into the night, Snake sat down with a bottle of pop in his had he chugged it down quickly allowing a sigh to end the growing silence. He looked over at Ike who was sweating nervously the temperature had finally dropped back down to normal after it grew dark. Ike was stealing glances over at link every once in a while and Snake could tell that Ike was checking out the Hylian hero. Snake knew Ike had feelings for Link hell everyone did expect for Link of coarse Link was so naive that way he wouldn't know if Ike liked him even if he kissed him on the mouth, well maybe if it was just right, Snake smiled at himself in his mind he knew just how to do that. "Hey Zel could you come here for a sec the pop machines not working!" Snake called. The Hylian Princess nodded and walked over to the machine "It looks fine to me." She stated plainly. "That's not why I asked you to come over here, Ike has a crush on Link" Snake said the reason why he was telling this to Zelda was because she knew Link very well and she would know if the feeling was mutual. "Really that's interesting" Marth said sneaking up on the princess and American Snake jumped at the sound of his voice. "So what do you have planned?" He said eyes narrowing suspiciously. Snake decided that he might as well tell the prince to he knew Ike better than anyone else. "What I want to know is if Link does to." Snake said turning to the Princess. She blushed slightly the tips of her pointed eyes turning a light shade of pink. "I think he does, no" She said mentally scratching that thought out of her head "I know he does!" She said. Snake was relieved "Ok here's what I had in mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Link had caught Ike looking at him for the third time in the past three minutes each time Ike blushed and then quickly looked away, hearing the slight clicks of high heels turned his head back to Snake and Zelda who both sat down but not before whispering something to Peach who then turned to each side of her and tell Mario and Samus. They then looked over at each other and nodded. "I have an idea of what we can do." Snake said calmly Marth had come back from getting something to eat and sat next to Samus. "Lets play spin the bottle" He continued. Peach had nearly jumped out of her seat giggling with joy and shouted "SWEET!" with joy "I LOVE THAT GAME" she said continuing to giggle madly. "Huh?" Link said stupidly "<em>What the hell is spin the bottle"<em> He thought he looked over at Zelda for some help she had a slight twinkle in her emerald eyes she smiled at him and nodded in approval. Snake explained the rules they were going to spin the pop bottle that Snake had drank out of before twice when it pointed to two people they would have to do something that the group agreed on each time the dare would get worse. It sounded stupid to Link but Peach insisted it was a lot of fun. Snake sat the bottle down and span it with a flick of his wrist it stopped at Marth who smiled and then span quickly it landed at Samus she began giggling again her cheeks slightly read. The group agreed they should hold hands for the rest of the game. Marth was blushing beet red when Samus took her fingers in hers. Link smiled this was going to be interesting. "_This would be a great idea to hook people up" _Link thought.(Oh Link if only you knew XD).

They did it again and again each time the dares getting better and better. Samus and Zelda had to arm wrestle each other; it ended sadly as a draw. Link and Snake had to wrestle with each other he won that dare. He smiled huge as he sat back down next to Ike. "_Has his lips always been so plump?" _Ike thought to himself. Link's body heat washed over him and the rich smell of oranges and sweat washing over him it was so sweet and salty Ike felt a shiver go down his spine _"has he always smelled this good?" _. He was madly in love with the Hero and he couldn't help but steal a glance at him. His face beaded with sweat, he saw one go down the Hylian's face and stop at his jaw. Ike wanted so badly to lick that sweat at his chin to clean the mark it made when it slide down, to make Link blush so hard and feel the warmth on his cheeks. Link's face was flush from the wrestling match he caught Ike looking again Ike blushed a deep red and turned back to the table. _Focus Ike, Focus!_" Ike shouted in his head.

He shook his had trying to prevent thoughts of what he wanted to do. He squeaked as he looked down at the bottle pointing at him he hasn't done anything he realized. He gulped and spun the bottle it slowed down and inched towards Link. The gods must hate him today Ike thought. He looked at Link and he saw a quick smile from Zelda she looked at Peach, Mario, Marth, Samus, and Snake and nodded. "Wrestle again Link." Zelda said smiling so bad her cheeks started hurting she knew that if she said it he would do it. Peach giggled again but Mario hushed her. Link looked over at Ike and crookedly smiling at him his left side slightly higher than the other his perfect teething glinted brightly in the light. The gods must _really_ hate Ike today. Link got up and Ike followed Snake to got up as he was going to referee the game. Link got in a fighting stance and Ike quickly followed. "Ready!...GO!" Snake said backing up quickly and sat next to Zelda "Part 1 of Mission complete" he whispered, smiling at her. "Ike is sooo going to win" Marth said smiling as he saw them began "No way Link is he has wrestled Gorons they pride themselves as the best wrestlers and the way as much as boulders" Zelda said pride striking through her voice. "It's a bet then." Marth said placing his hand towards Zelda offering to shake on it. "Done!" She said and shook it firmly once and then turn her attention to the fight.

* * *

><p>Link was obviously still tired from the wrestling match with Snake; Ike grabbed Link by the hands and moved his leg to trip him. Link squeaked as he fell hard on the floor. Link rolled before Ike could get him in a lock and rolled on top of Ike. Surprised by this Ike froze giving Link an opportunity to grab Ike's hands and hold them down and sat on top of him squeezing out the remaining air out of Ike's lungs. <em>Damn it!<em> Ike thought _he totally took advantage of me. _Link smiled almost like reading his thoughts. He looked up at Link his dirty blonde hair dangling in his eye beads of sweat rolling down his face and dripped onto Ike's shirt. Link's ice pale blue eyes stared deep into Ike's soul. _Damn he is so hot! _There was a million things Ike wanted to do he quickly focused on the ceiling above Link trying to will his arousal away before Link noticed it but he couldn't look away from those eyes.

Ike's brows knitted together as he looked down at those pale eyes. He wanted to kiss Link so bad, his flush cheeks only making it harder to concentrate he wanted to lick his ear bite on his earring and suck on it. Link bent slowly down seductively his hands never leaving Ike's. He whispered something to Ike his voice low and husky. "…"

"What?" Ike asked

"Do you give up" Link said whispering it again his voice somehow lower and huskier.

"Oh! Yeah I guess." Ike said suddenly feeling his face rise in temperature from the severe blush and arousal that Link gave him. Link got off of him quickly and smiled to everyone "He gave up!" he said. Everyone was shocked by what had happened before their eye's the quickly covered it up by cheering happily. Ike got up and sat next to Link again, he doesn't know why but he does.

"Good one!" Peach whispered to Zelda she smiled and giggled quietly

"Oh it's not over yet." Zelda said a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2 A Mess to Clean Up

I apologize for not clarifying something that the first part was obviously not rated M but in fact T and later it will possible may become M.

This is Rated T for cursing. It also contains Yoai which means M/M If you don't like it don't read it you have been warned. I do not own any of the Nintendo Characters including Link and Ike major . Nor do I own any of the Nintendo games including Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblems and most importantly Super Smash Brothers Brawl (Or it would be rated X for no one above the age of 21 because this would be happening in the game ) and blah blah you know the rest.

Chapter 2

A Mess to Clean Up

"Part 2 is going in affect now" Zelda whispered loud enough for everyone to hear except for Link and Ike "Sweet!" Peach said giggle quietly. Zelda took the bottle and span the bottle fast so fast that no one would notice the triforce of wisdom glowing slightly from the magic that Zelda was using, now it was going to only point Ike and Link for most of the game. She smiled again this was going to be so much fun.

_What had happened back there_ Link thought _Ike had let his guard down when I rolled over him. I thought for sure that he was going to beat me; Snake had been harder to beat than I thought and that trip would have been the end of it if he hadn't spaced it there. _"Link…. Hello… Snap out of it… are you ok!" Peach yelled snapping her fingers uselessly. Marth sighed he quickly got up from his chair and slapped Link on the cheek not hard but hard enough to wake him from his daze.

"Huh…what." Link said stupidly looking around the table half were looking at him and the other half were looking at the bottle. Link looked down his heart dropped, "_Goddess' what did I do to deserve this_"

"Well go on spin it" Marth said managing to keep his cool unlike Peach who if she continued was going to ruin this for everybody. Link gingerly grabbed the bottle like it was going to burn him he span it lightly hoping it would stop at Mario or Samus maybe, instead it spinned towards Ike and stopped dead perfectly in the middle. "_Damn it the Goddesses most hate me today." _Link thought. Peach leaped from her seat not able to contain her excitement anymore "Kisskisskisskiss!" Her excitement making it sound almost a demand. She looked around the table for an agreement; everyone nodded some more excited than others most with grins on their faces Ike however was not excited at all.

"_Damn you gods why are you doing this to me!"_ Ike thought he was still sweaty from the previous fight and Link looked just the same, the same hot sweaty Hylian with sweat dripping down his features down his high flushed cheekbones down to his chin, sweat coming down his forehead, down to his luscious plump lips, he moistened them marvelously, nervous from the attention. He grabbed his drink and chugged it uselessly trying to dry his constricting throat. Ike watched as Link's adam's apple moved up and then down the sweat that was collecting on his chin moved down his throat leaving behind a trail that Ike so wanted to clean with his tongue he wanted to taste the Hylian's sweat. Ike was so turned on by just having Link sitting next to him but he never knew that having Link drink would leave him so turned on. "_Gods what I am I thinking". _Link looked over at him.

"Ike are you ok you don't look so well." Concern was etched onto Link's face, his pale eyes starring at him. _No I'm not ok I can't stop thinking about you" _Is what Ike wanted to say but he shook his head "I'm all right I just need to use the restroom." Ike said quickly getting up before anyone could respond and hurriedly ran out the door. Marth cleared his throat "I'll go make sure he is ok."

"I'll go too." Peach said she got up and rushed after Marth who had already left.

Marth ran to the closest men's restroom and sadly found it empty. "_Where could Ike be" "_Ouch watch out!" He said looking up to see Peach on the ground "Oh I'm sorry Peach are you ok…. What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm helping you look for Ike is he not in there?" She said looking over to the bathroom.

"No I have no idea where he could be." Frustration streaking through his voice.

"He might have gone outside." She suggested and started heading to the closest courtyard which was back by the lounge that the others were at.

_"Of course why I didn't think of that!"_ Marth thought and ran off to catch up to Peach.

Ike pushed open the French doors to the courtyard he needed some fresh air to weigh his options alone and without the distractions of Link being so close to him. _"It's not his fault you're so damn horny"_ Ike thought to himself. He closed the doors and sat by the fountain that was gurgling happily he banged his hand against the cement frustrated with himself _"Damn it I'm so screwed up!" _he heard the light whoosh! From the French doors opening he looked up to see Marth. Marth had his forehead wrinkled from concern and focus. "There you are!" he said

"Here I'm" Ike said faintly spreading his arms wide in a jokingly manner. "I'm sorry if I worried you I just needed some air." He said flatly, turning his focus to the rose bushes in front of him. "Well by the look on your face you have some stuff on your mind, stuff that would probably help if you shared." Marth said bluntly he already had a feeling of what it was about. Ike clearly thought it over and then nodded; Marth sat down next to him, and nodded signaling he was ready. Ike sat there thinking over what he should say how he should put it. "Is it about kissing Link" Marth said carefully he needed to be caution and not push him too far, or Ike would shut down and not tell him anything. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do!" Ike said quickly "I'm just scared he doesn't like me back." He continued. Marth was shocked very rarely did Ike confess that he was scared it usually meant he was scared stiff.

"Are you blind and stupid!" Peach shouted pushing the doors open dramatically hearing the last part of what Ike said. Ike looked at shock written on his face. Marth however wasn't he glared at her, she had been to blunt. "Do you honestly THINK that we would do something like this without thinking that the feeling was mutual?" She shrieked again her voice rising higher in pitch. "Do you honestly think I'M that stupid to not take inconsideration his feelings too!" (of course everything is about Peach XD)

"Huh?" Ike said Marth stood up and gave a warning glare at Peach but it was too late she just ruined their plans of keeping everything in the dark.

Peach didn't get the warning and continued "Why do you think we made Link wrestle Snake he purposely went hard on Link so that he would be irresistible-!" She said her voice continuing to rise but this time pride causing her voice to become higher.

"Peach!" Cutting her off, "I think you have done enough! Go check on the others!" She glared at Marth for cutting him off but his glare was harder and she turned and left flicking her hair as she left. "_Gods I have a mess to clean up!_" Marth thought. He looked over at Ike he eyes had never left Peach and they were wide with fear and Ike was clearly taken in what she had just said. "Is this true?" He said finally managing to get his breathing and voice steady. "Yes it is I was going to tell you….eventually." Marth said adding the last part after a pause. "It was Snake's idea that we did this, Zelda confirmed his suspicion though and so did I." Marth continued

"What suspicions?" Ike asked

"If Link did in fact like you," Marth said

"And?" Ike said taking a deep breath, ready to take in the rejection he was expecting.

"For the Gods sakes didn't you hear anything Peach said, Of course he does do you think your friends would give you a chance and then only find out that it was hopeless." Marth said anger flowing through his voice, but he extinguished it before it got out of control. Shock was riddled through Ike's face.

"So know what?" Ike said Marth had finally sat down he felt comfortable to talk again.

"What do you think you go kiss him!" Marth said.

**Muahahahahaha *Laughs evilly!* I just love cliff hangers! Lol I will get the next part up hopefully soon! Please tell me if there are any errors in the grammar I suck at it some I'm sure that there is a lot. If I get a lot of reviews I won't kill Link in the next part *Laughs Evilly again* lol I'm just kidding I won't…. maybe so review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for reading this :-)! This contains Yaoi which means m/m and boys kissing! Exciting I know right. None of the characters or video games belong to me. Also I would like to apologize in advance this is a really short chapter, my muse sadly ran out on this one, I don't know what should happen after the kiss, should Ike and Link never take it seriously and think it was only a dare, or should it start a relationship? I Have know idea so could you guys help me out! Another thing is that I had such a Peach moment with the other chapters I was looking at the number of characters and not the number of words so I was like wow 16,000 words that enough when in reality it was like only 3,000 so I'm sorry that's why they are so short.**

**Chapter 3**

The Final Part of Snake's Mission

Zelda looked at Link who had a concerned look on his face. He was obviously still worried about Ike; it had been about 10 minutes since he rushed to the "bathroom". _"He better not be backing out now! It will only crush Link further!"_ Zelda thought. _"Do you want me to take care of him my lady?"_ Sheik asked. _"No Sheik I can handle things thank you for asking though."_ Zelda replied gently to the sheikiah. _"Yes my lady." _Sheik said and backed into his own sphere of thoughts that sometime mingled with Zelda's. Just then Peach walked in a calm look was on her face but a raging fire was in her eyes. _"Uh oh Marth must have interrupted her again."_ Zelda thought.

"They should be coming any minute, they went to get something for Ike he just needed something to eat he had passed out when he got to the bathroom but he is alright now." Peach said sweetly, she strained a smile that was so fake, but Link wouldn't notice. Link was so innocent and naïve that way he could barely catch people's sarcasm that they threw at him. Sure enough after a while Marth and Ike came in. Most of the color that had drained out Ike's face had come back, and the paleness had gone away. His bandana swooshed as he sat down next to Link. He closed his eyes and was whispering something under his breath.

"Please give me courage to do this" Ike whispered. He opened his eyes his blue hair fell into his eyes he flicked it out of his way, and turned to look at Link who was staring intensely at the table taking interest in the strong wood grain. _"He's not making this any easier!"_ Ike thought. He put his hand on Link's drawing Link's attention to the hand, and slowly looked up at the owner's Link blushed slightly when his eyes met Ike's.

"Go on, go on!" Peach whispered silently cheering them on. Samus shhhs her and whispered something to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Ike you can do this."<em> Ike thought. He slowly brought up his hand and slowly pulled Link closer to him when Link's breath swept over Ike's he stopped. Ike looked down at Link his dirty blonde hair had sweeped into his eyes he had stopped sweating thank the gods but he licked his plump lips nervously. He moved his hand slowly down Link's face and cupped his chin gently tilting it up. _"Here goes nothing." _Ike thought. "Here it comes" someone whispered it sounded strangly like Zelda. Ike moved slowly closer and closer to Link's luscious lips he tilted his head and Link followed Ike closed his eyes when their lips touched.

Lightning streaked through their lips and a warm flooding feeling washed through Ike's body. He froze as he felt something brushed against his own lips. _"Is that his tongue!"_ Ike shouted in his head _"Oh gods! Really! I have never done anything like this_ _before!" _it brushed against his lips again. _"Just go with your instincts" _Marth had said his voice ringing through Ike's head. Ike opened his lips hesitating a little bit not knowing what was going to happen. Link's tongue brushed inside making Ike shuttered a little bit. Link's tongue began exploring Ike's mouth licking the walls of his mouth. Ike finally able to think again moved his tongue and brushed it along Link's lips he felt him smile and he opened it. Ike began searching his mouth, feeling it tasting the sweet taste that could only be Link. Ike's lungs burned for the need of oxygen. _"Really!"_ Ike thought_ "You picked the wrong time to be needing air!" _They burned harder as if to say yeah Ike we need it now! Ike broke the kiss reluctantly Link gasped for air.

Everyone was silent no one even moved they were all starring at Link and Ike who now were blushing furiously. Peach was naturally the first to break the silence, started to giggle madly like a little school girl. "We said to kiss not have a mad make out session! But I guess that counts" She said. Marth sat there starring at Ike _"I think you took that a little too seriously when I said trust your instincts." _he thought but he smiled.

"Way to go Ike!" Snake said as he pounded his back he smiling like a proud father when he son manages to throw his first football.

"Awwww Link I'm so proud of you" Zelda said and hugged him closely.

"I can't believe it actually work" Samus whispered to Marth who smiled in response.

"Of course it would work we are talking about me here!" Marth said jokingly. "Ouch what was that for!" Marth said rubbing his arm where Snake had punched him.

"Excuse me but it was my idea!" Snake said

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me guys how did you like it! How was the kiss was it good I thought it was pretty good for a guy who has never made out before_ I know, I'm working on it. So anyways please review as I stated above I need some help, I have an idea for like way in the future but I need help with the stuff like right after the kiss if you would please give me your suggestion that would be amazing!<strong>


End file.
